


#15: "Soothe"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [59]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Babies, Gen, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: Rabbit ripped the curtains down and stuffed them into the sink, dredging them with cold water from the tap, just as Jericho finally succeeded in ripping the batteries from the smoke detector; and the smoke detector from the wall, coincidentally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Kansouame, you're going to want to turn me upside down and shake me again.

It was difficult to say, actually, which sound was more painful or deafening - the smoke detector, or the baby. Finally, in desperation, Rabbit ripped the curtains down and stuffed them into the sink, dredging them with cold water from the tap, just as Jericho finally succeeded in ripping the batteries from the smoke detector; and the smoke detector from the wall, coincidentally, but Rabbit hardly cared.

The baby stopped screeching almost immediately, and a sort of awed hush fell over the cabin - _awe_ in the very traditional sense of the word, containing both wonder and terror in equal parts.

“Oh - kay…” Jericho said at last, voice trembling and slightly giddy in the way a person tends to be right before insanity sets in, a nine-volt battery gripped in his sweaty fist. “So the baby breathes fire...”

Silence, again. The sink began to overflow onto the floor, and Rabbit calmly reached over and shut the tap off when it began to soak her socks.

The baby in question cooed happily and stuffed a grubby fist into her toothy mouth. Valentine continued to jiggle her up and down idly, probably hoping the motion would keep her content and stop her from scorching more of the furnishings. The left side of his beard looked distinctly singed.


End file.
